The overall objectives of this project is to continue to collect clinical data and pathologic material from human with retinal diseases to study the pathology and pathogenesis and mechanism of treatment of various retinal diseases. Similarly, we plan to establish comparable experimental animal models to study the various disease mechanisms. 1) We continue to collect human materials with macula and retinal degeneration for clinicopathologic correlative studies. 2) We plan to study the disturbance of angioarchitecture by scanning electron microscopy of the blood vessels in the retina and iris of kittens with retrolental fibroplasia. The development of new vessels as well as the regression pattern will now be examined. 3) Various leakage from the retinol vasculature and retinal pigment epithelium will be examined as a disease mechanism for retinal edema and disruption of blood-retinal barrier.